You Can Just Be A Friend
by falloutbrittana
Summary: Both Quinn and Rachel found themselves alone and lonely, with only the other to support them. Both of the punks nearly gave up on finding anyone but each other, so they settled. But what happens when a new kid arrives at William McKinley High and makes Quinn's heart beat out of her chest? (bad summary but just... read it, okay?)


"I just don't get why you have to do this every single day right at this specific time. You're quite like a teenage boy when it comes to your incessant sexual desire, Q."

Quinn quickly stopped her ministrations on the other girl's neck and suspended herself above her, a hand on either side of her head.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy this?" the pink haired girl questioned, lowering her body to get even closer before whispering, "Because your moans and constant begging from yesterday make me think differently." And with one swift movement her tongue grazed across blue hair and an earlobe before her lips connected with Rachel's (mostly just to stop her from rambling once more).

As much as Quinn hated to admit it, her counterpart was right. They spent nearly every lunch period that way – Quinn straddling Rachel on a cheap flee market couch underneath the football field's bleachers until one or the both of them grew tired. They both enjoyed it of course. However, neither girl was particularly committed to the "extracurricular." Truthfully, they were basically each other's only friend. Both Quinn and Rachel had separately faced many challenges throughout their high school careers; somehow after all of the shit they had faced, they found one another and took solace in that company. And the rest – as they say – was history.

The two punks continued on their sex-capade for quite some time. Rachel would pull at short tufts of pink hair while Quinn would bite at a small black lip ring attached to tan skin. The arrangement just worked for them. No romantic feelings, no problems, right?

Right.

And as casually as they started that day, they stopped. Rachel's legs draped perpendicularly over pale thighs as her head fell back against a twill covered arm rest. Her eyes gazed across the barren scene as her mind wandered, dreaming about high school and what it could have been if she were popular, but she never really seemed to get it right.

Soon those visions and ideas were blurred and faded with white smoke and the smell of Newports. Yet another habit Quinn had that the brunette wasn't very fond of, but she lived with it nonetheless.

That was until the burning stick fell from above and landed directly on her toned stomach.

"GOD, Quinn! What are you eve-"

Her rage was cut short by a firm hand. Rachel squirmed and turned as vehemently as she could to escape the iron grasp, but the only thing it accomplished was flinging the now dead cigarette onto the ground.

"Who is that?" Quinn asked pointedly. "Do you know her?" she questioned yet again, but no response came because the hand on Rachel's mouth stayed put.

Her eyes followed a tan, slim, and drop dead gorgeous figure walking into the building. The new mystery girl wore a faded grey shirt with the Captain America symbol on it, worn blue jeans that fit her curves so perfectly it was impossible not to look, and glasses with square frames that laid low on the bridge of her nose. Almost as if she could sense the skank staring through her, the raven haired girl pushed the black rims back up her nose so they fit correctly once again. Quinn was enthralled with her. The way she moved and the way she breathed and the way she looked and the way she moved the hair from her eyes with a gentle push – she couldn't get enough. Everything about the mysterious girl made it even difficult for her to breathe properly. The punk's mind was wiped of everything but _her_.

The fifteen seconds she had to ogle the new kid from head to toe were simply not enough.

And though Rachel was forced to stay in her current position until her friend snapped back to reality, her eyes were trained completely and totally onto Quinn. She saw the hazel disappear from her eyes as a girl walked past them, not even noticing the two of them nor their situation. She saw the blackness of Quinn's pupils consume her eyes in lust. She saw flashes of passion deep in those eyes, directed solely at the new girl. Want, desire, and need all came through those eyes before realization struck the both of them.

Quinn was setting herself on a new mission. She would find the girl, woo the girl, and finally get the girl; and her sidekick Rachel would do everything she could to help the one girl who had been there for her when no one else was.


End file.
